


Сладкая ложь

by Danko_Hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pining, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Hell/pseuds/Danko_Hell
Summary: Каждый раз, когда человек врёт, эти слова появляются на теле его второй половинки.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	Сладкая ложь

Впервые это происходит, когда четырёхлетний Шерлок читает в отцовской библиотеке учебник по анатомии. Хотя, может это и происходило раньше, но в Чертогах тот день хранится в категории «Впервые». Тогда ничто не могло отвлечь мальчика от интереснейшей главы про функции почек, то есть, так он думал. Странное щекочущее ощущение на плече заставило его поежиться и постараться унять зуд давлением мысли. Однако плечо продолжало щекотать, как тогда, когда они ходили на пикник и матушка легко касалась его молочной кожи яркой травинкой. Нахмурившись, Шерлок почесал руку, но и это не помогло. Тогда в голову начали закрадываться подозрения об укусе насекомого, которого он совершенно не помнил. Отложив толстый учебник, мальчик спрыгнул с кожаного кресла и вышел в коридор, где висело большое зеркало. Закатав рукав, он уставился на свое левое плечо, на котором аккуратным тонким курсивом было написано **«Спасибо, но я не люблю конфеты»**.

За этим его и застала матушка, шедшая звать детей на ужин. Она присела на корточки перед сыном, разглядела надпись, немного недовольно поджала губы, как она делала, когда волновалась, и всё рассказала.

В мире у каждого человека есть вторая половинка, и судьба подарила людям шанс найти её. Каждый раз, когда кто-то врал, лживые слова появлялись на теле его соулмейта. Однако не все было так просто. Нельзя было просто сесть и намеренно говорить противоположные правде вещи, чтобы пара, якобы, быстрее нашлась. Надписи появлялись только тогда, когда человеку на самом деле приходилось соврать. Будь это диалог с кем-то или даже собственный монолог, срабатывала только, как не парадоксально, истинная ложь. Так же существовал феномен «Собственное отрицание», когда человек не хотел сам себе в чем-то признаваться, такие фразы тоже появлялись. Они всегда были разного размера и появлялись в разных местах, это зависело от силы лжи. Ноги — незначительно, руки — вынужденно, тело — уверенно, голова — а голова была самым редким и при этом самым неприятным местом. От этой лжи зависело многое в жизни Пары и за ней скрывались самые сокровенные мысли. Надписи, конечно, не были вечными, они пропадали, когда обманщик забывал о своей лжи, переставал ею терзаться.

Весь ужин Шерлок не переставал пялиться на Майкрофта, которому полторы недели как стукнуло 11. Шерлок раньше никогда не замечал, но его брат всегда носил одежду с длинными рукавами, даже дома, и все его пижамы были с пуговицами на запястьях.

И только через три месяца, когда они всей семьёй ездили в гости к бабушке и отправились купаться на озеро, только тогда Шерлок заметил, что ещё час назад на боку брата не было этой большой надписи **«Не собираюсь я идти на юридическое, оставь меня в покое!»**.

С того памятного вечера у Шерлока вошло в привычку каждый раз после чесотки или мурашек внимательно, вернее даже будет сказать досконально осматривать своё тело на предмет новых надписей. А также каждый день, только касаясь головой подушки, он начинал анализировать, соврал ли он сам сегодня хоть раз. Сам он предпочитал говорить правду в лицо, даже если та, как говорил отец, «неприятна». Но Шерлока всё же очень зацепила идея того, что где-то там, по другую сторону этой «связи», есть мальчик или девочка, с кем ему всегда будет хорошо и интересно, как маме с папой. Конечно, у него был Майкрофт и с ним было здорово, но тот довольно часто задирал Шерлока. Мальчик надеялся, что кто-то по ту сторону будет гораздо лучше Майкрофта и не будет таким же надутым индюком.

***

Следующий памятный день настал, когда восьмилетний Шерлок впервые увидел закрученную вокруг пупка витиеватую надпись **«Ты мне очень нравишься»**. Это вогнало его в ступор, но за прошедшие четыре года он хорошо освоил самоконтроль, потому быстро успокоился и стал думать. Туловище, а тем более живот — очень уверенная и намеренная ложь. А значит его _Пара_ сейчас зачем-то смело врала кому-то в лицо о своих чувствах. По прошлым надписям Шерлок понял, что между ними есть разница в возрасте, около 5-6 лет, а значит его четырнадцати-пятнадцатилетняя пара захотела отношений с кем-то другим. Честно — в этот момент Шерлоку стало обидно. Зачем его человек делал это? Почему захотел этого? Неужели он такой идиот, что перепутал Шерлока с кем-то другим?

Вообще, на том конце был не идиот, ну или не такой, каким были другие окружающие Шерлока идиоты. _Он_ врал редко и фразы эти были в основном безобидны, вроде **«Мне нравится этот цвет»** или **«Спасибо, очень вкусный чай»**. Судя по всему, _Пара_ была добродушной и дружелюбной, просто не желала никого оскорблять, чего Шерлок не понимал. Если ему что-то не нравилось, он так и говорил. Ему было не важно, что подумают другие, он не должен терпеть из-за них неудобства.

Тогда же впервые в жизни _Пара_ обнаружила на своей спине, ближе к копчику, небольшую **«Я не расстроен»** , которую Шерлок кинул всевидящему Майкрофту.

***

С тех пор на туловище Шерлока все чаще начинали появляться надписи-комплименты. Его пара встречалась с девушкой, потому как часто это были отзывы о макияже, причёске или женской одежде, «красящей» кого-то там. И _Паре_ явно не нравилось их времяпровождение, судя по **«Да, интересный был спектакль»** и **«Ты права, у этой оперы невероятный сюжет»**. Им по 14-15 лет и она водит его _Пару_ по театрам и операм, серьёзно?

Через год эти отношения прекратились и на теле девятилетнего Шерлока снова появлялись лишь мелкие фразочки, но он никогда не забудет ту ночь, когда его кожа зудила от оправданий _Пары_ перед кем-то **«Ты ошибаешься, мне не нужен был от тебя только секс»** и **«Я же любил тебя»**. С одной стороны, стало ясно, что _Пара_ — _Он_. Да-да, _Он_ с большой буквы, Шерлок давно для себя это решил. Наконец-то _Он_ соврал так, что стал очевиден его пол, как будто до этого намеренно контролировал себя. И _Он_ наконец расстался с этой дурой, которая его только раздражала. Но с другой стороны… У _Него_ был секс. Был секс с идиоткой, которую интересовал только внешний вид и собственные увлечения, судя по тому, что _Он_ не раз откладывал свои дела ради свиданий с ней. И вроде бы должно радовать, что любви там никогда не было, но всё же обида сворачивалась маленьким комком в горле, когда Шерлок вспоминал, как мечтал о том, что _Он_ будет ждать Шерлока и у них обоих всё будет впервые…

Позже он согласился, что, в возрасте его _Пары_ , секс — не такая уж и важная вещь, это просто гормоны и реакция организма на открывшуюся перед ним юность.

***

Но, к сожалению Шерлока, _Ему_ не хватило года отношений, чтобы набраться терпения и ждать Холмса. За 3 года _Соулмейт_ успел сменить семерых девушек. И Шерлока настораживало не столько само число, сколько убежденная гетеросексуальность парня. С другой стороны, может _Он_ не врал своим парням, когда говорил, что любит их или вроде того…

Зато после этого Шерлокского осознания его _Паре_ пришлось на неделю засесть дома и не показываться на улице, потому как на его лбу была большая **«Мне плевать, с кем он спит»**.

Но было кое-что, что радовало Шерлока в этих отношениях. Тело Холмса младшего часто покрывали надписи признаний в любви. Это было и радостно и гадко одновременно. _Его Любимый_ (в конце концов, Шерлоку уже 12 и он готов к таким заявлениям) постоянно обещал кому-то свою любовь — всем, кроме самого Шерлока. Но с другой стороны единственным, кто знал правду о том, что лежит у _Него_ на душе, был Шерлок.

***

Шерлок с давних пор перенял моду брата носить закрытую одежду, что было встречено непониманием со стороны сверстников, вечно хвастающихся новыми фразами лжи на своих телах. Между мальчиком и одноклассниками сразу возникла бетонная стена, и обе стороны одинаково не стремились её разрушить.

Шерлок не собирался ни с кем делиться _Его_ ложью. Это только между ними, это их секреты, и больше никому не дано их узнать. Это то, что связывает _Его_ с Шерлоком, такое хрупкое и сокровенное, и Шерлок ни за что на свете не согласится предать это доверие.

А _Он_ иногда печально проводил по надписям на руках, гласящим **«Мне не одиноко»** и **«Мне не нужны друзья!»**.

Через полгода тело Шерлока остыло от лживых признаний в любви — _Он_ закончил прежние отношения и не искал новых. Судя по всему, решил заняться учёбой. Шерлок довольно долго не понимал, на кого же _Он_ учится, и однажды тот проговорился **«Прости, нет времени, нужно заниматься, знаешь, химия, анатомия, все дела»**. Доктор. Он выбрал профессию доктора. Лучшего исхода невозможно представить. С самого первого вечера Шерлок всё больше и больше убеждался, что они созданы друг для друга, а теперь ещё и такой подарок, ну просто Рождество какое-то.

Нет, не Рождество. Всё потому, что они пара. Они созданы друг для друга и всё, что они делают, так или иначе приведёт их друг к другу.

Хотя у Шерлока все же возникли некоторые опасения за справедливость судьбы, когда он первый заметил за ухом брата спускающуюся под ночную рубашку цитату свадебной клятвы.

***

Переломный момент случился через шесть лет. Тогда на шее Шерлока появилась большая, опоясывающая всё горло надпись **«Это лучший выбор. Афганистан не такое плохое место»**. Шерлок отвлекся от важного эксперимента, чтобы увидеть, что такого важного терзает кожу на шее (ещё никогда надписи не появлялись так высоко), да так и застыл перед зеркалом. Из груди выбило воздух, и вдохнуть было невозможно, словно эта надпись душила Шерлока, лишая его жизненных сил.

«Этого не может быть, он не мог так поступить со мной!» — с этой мыслью юноша ломанулся в ванную. Покидав одежду на пол, залез в душ и принялся жёстко натирать шею мочалкой, желая увидеть, как чернила чей-то злой шутки стекают в водосток и дают ему вновь дышать и верить в _Него_. Но, увы, злосчастная ложь лишь становится заметнее на красной растертой коже и словно сильнее сжимает свои тиски. Шерлок хватается за горло, оседает на пол и рыдает. Последний раз он так плакал, когда умер его любимый пёс Редберд, ещё в детстве.

«За что ты так поступил со мной? Почему ты предал меня? Разве я дал тебе повод усомниться в себе, так почему же ты так не доверяешь мне?» — мысли в голове вихрем проносились, но не исчезали, а оставались, беря пример со злосчастной фразы, кружить по Чертогам.

Он прорыдал в душевой час, пока обеспокоенная мама не постучала в дверь.

— Сынок, заканчивай с процедурами. Гости уже собираются, я сварила твой любимый глинтвейн. Ну же, сколько можно сидеть в ванной, сегодня же Рождество!

А тем временем _Он_ с печальной нежностью провёл по задней стороне шеи, на которой, терзая кожу, красовалось **«Он предпочитает смерть встрече со мной»**.

***

После этого в жизни полностью опустошенного Шерлока начались наркотики.

«Если он может так легко убивать себя, то и я могу, посмотрим, кто кого!» — заявил он однажды брату после очередной реабилитации, которой предшествовал мощный передоз. Он также перестал осматривать своё тело. Он продолжал использовать зеркало при умывании или переодевании, но всегда сохранял взгляд на собственных глазах, избегая вида собственного тела. Оно стало ему противно. Его ноги и руки довольно часто пробивала знакомая щекотка, но он намеренно игнорировал все эти сигналы.

А тем временем в Афганистане один медик мрачно смотрел на свои руки. Покрытые, нет, не кровью, а лживыми фразами **«Я чист»** , **«Я ничего не принимал»** , **«Всё было под контролем»** и т.д. По его мнению, лучше бы на руках была кровь, чем это.

***

Спустя пару лет Шерлок познакомился с инспектором Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейдом, когда в наркотическом угаре проходил мимо огороженной полицией территории и, только глянув на место происшествия, выдал информацию стоящему неподалеку инспектору, после чего потерял сознание.

Проснулся в больнице. По одну сторону от него сидел взбешенный и молча пыхтящий Майкрофт, по другую тот самый инспектор. Тогда-то они и познакомились. Оказалось, что Шерлок в идеальной точности поведал подробности увиденного преступления. Пришлось доказывать, что он в мастерстве владеет дедукцией, а не просто сошедший с ума соучастник, решивший под наркотой признаться в содеянном. Кстати, как он позже узнал, именно на этой почве его брат и разругался с инспектором, которого видел впервые и который не желал слушать оправданий за Шерлока со стороны.

В тот же день было заключено Шерлоково соглашение со Скотланд-Ярдом, что он лечится от наркозависимости, а те предоставляют ему доступ к своим делам, скажем так, берут его в неофициальные коллеги. Так выразился сам инспектор, про себя же Шерлок назвал новую профессию «Консультирующий детектив».

А вслух же он отметил, что Лестрейд весьма несчастлив в давно разваливающемся браке по расчёту, который устроили его богатые родители, от которых тот давно отказался из-за того, что они были против его выбора профессии.

А через два года Майкрофт обманным путём заставил Шерлока явиться на их с Лестрейдом свадьбу. Впрочем, сахар — разрешенный наркотик, а торт на вечеринке был огромный.

***

Спустя пять лет жизнь 26-летнего Шерлока была полностью под его контролем, прекрасно устроена, и он сам был ей абсолютно доволен. Он продолжал избегать осмотра тела и ловли каждой лжи, к тому же он знал и на себе ощущал, что на войне той очень много. Хотя последнее время зуд сошел на нет, и только один раз Шерлок случайно заметил на ладони **«Почти не болит, спасибо за беспокойство»**.

«Что ж, ранения — не новость для войны» — решил для себя Холмс и забыл об увиденных на руке словах.

Единственной проблемой перед Шерлоком сейчас стоял вопрос поиска нового жилья. Миссис Хадсон настойчиво звала юношу поселиться в своем доме, но Шерлоку казалось, что квартира великовата для него одного и по размерам и по цене, даже со скидкой. Хотелось бы тратить деньги на что-то более полезное, чем крыша над головой. Потому было принято решение искать соседа.

***

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. Он знал, что может положиться на Майка Стамфорда в данном вопросе, но не думал, что тот приведёт ему соседа в тот же день, как он об этом обмолвился.

Мужчина Шерлоку сразу приглянулся. Приятная внешность, доктор, нет, военный хирург в горячей точке, от трости придётся избавиться, к тому же это просто ПТСР…

Шерлок на секунду замер и поспешил отвернуться обратно к микроскопу.

«Нет, невозможно».

Быстро провернув трюк с телефоном, чтобы получить больше информации о соседе, Шерлок всем телом напрягся, сглотнул огромный, накопившийся за столь долгие годы ком обиды, и спросил: «Афганистан или Ирак?»

— Афганистан, — прозвучал приговор. — Простите, как вы…?

В ту же секунду, не глядя на прошедшие годы одиночества, злости, ярости, отчаяния и самобичевания, сердце Шерлока сделало кульбит и забилось так, словно до этого всю жизнь стояло на месте и только сейчас заработало по-настоящему. Решение было принято моментально — один раз встретив _Его_ , Шерлок не позволит _Ему_ уйти, никогда в жизни.

Ах, да, _Он_ — Джон Ватсон. Военный хирург, вернувшийся из долгой службы в Афганистане по причине ранения в плечо, невысокий стройный ладный мужчина лет 33-34 и самый красивый на всём белом свете, даже не смотря на то, что война явно состарила его на несколько лет и внешне и внутренне.

Конечно, в Чертогах была паника, ведь было столько страшных вероятностей, что Шерлок ошибся, что _Он_ — не Джон Ватсон, точнее, что Джон Ватсон — не _Он_ , но что-то в глубине груди жалостливо сжималось каждый раз, когда Шерлок смотрел на этого невероятного мужчину перед собой. И, конечно же, какую-то вредную часть его сознания не устраивало, что он согласен простить этому мужчине всё его предательство и впустить его в свою идеальную жизнь.

— Скрипку терпите? — и после этого началось самое невероятное и значимое приключение в жизни Джона Ватсона, так он позже выразится в своём блоге.

Шерлок же первое время сдержанно наблюдал за мужчиной, присматривался к нему, пытаясь уловить какие-то сигналы взаимной заинтересованности, но Джон просто сверкал своими невероятно красивыми синими глазами и восхищался Шерлоком.

Тем не менее, их знакомство закончилось выстрелом Джона в таксиста, который покушался на жизнь Шерлока, и тот решил рассматривать это, как явный признак симпатии хотя бы в простом дружеском понимании.

Джон переехал в верхнюю спальню, и вот тогда началось самое невероятное приключение в жизни Шерлока Холмса, как уверял он сам, но только не вслух. В тот же день он вернулся к своей давней привычке внимательно осматривать своё тело на предмет нового знака Судьбы.

***

Джон был потрясающим. Он был добрым, смелым и преданным. Он стойко выносил все издевки Скотланд-Ярда над их режимом сна, смело ухмылялся в лицо Майкрофту, быстро подружился с Лестрейдом и просто был рядом и не отвергал Шерлока. Он готовил потрясающе вкусный чай, не очень громко ругался, когда Шерлок брал его ноутбук, вёл подробный блог об их жизни и приходил в восторг после каждого «Джон, дело!». Он пил чай без сахара, любил читать медицинские журналы и смотреть глупые, по мнению Шерлока, телесериалы, любил носить теплые вязанные свитера и кучу другой лишней, опять же по мнению Шерлока, одежды и молча терпел то, что все домашние дела достались на его долю.

И ему снились ужасные кошмары. Почти еженочно. Когда Шерлок узнал об этом, из предупреждения Джона перед первой ночевкой на Бейкер-стрит, он не придал этому предупреждению такого большого значение. 

Но когда на следующую ночь он услышал истошный крик мужчины с верхней спальни, всё в Шерлоке перевернулось.

Он ничего не успел подумать, как уже стоял на вершине лестницы перед дверью в комнату Ватсона. Только в последний момент у него сработал тормоз, говорящий, что своим появлением сейчас Шерлок лишь усугубит положение. Очевидно, Джон ненавидел свои кошмары и страшно смущался их перед новым соседом. И тогда всё, что осталось Шерлоку, это опуститься на пол, опершись боком о дверь, и слушать сбитое задушенное ужасом дыхание соседа. Он просидел там несколько часов точно, потому как Джону удавалось пару раз успокоиться и столько же раз вновь упасть в ночной ужас. Холмс решил отступить, когда ближе к утру Джон, наперевес с хриплым криком, проснулся и его накрыло такое отчаяние от последнего сна, что через пару секунд до Шерлока донесся тихий вой и почти беззвучные всхлипывания.

Шерлок вернулся вниз, в гостиную, но пообещал, не столько Джону, сколько себе, сделать что-то с этими кошмарами. Ради Джона, ради себя, ради _Них_.

Тем же утром Джон, весь помятый и уставший, спустился вниз и первым делом поставил чайник, чтобы сварить себе крепкий утренний кофе. Кинув взгляд на Шерлока, что наблюдал за ним из гостиной, он быстро отвернулся и смущённо прокашлялся.

— Плохо спалось? — спросил Шерлок. Точнее не сам спросил, а его Чёрт дернул задать этот вопрос.  
— Сам же слышал, — буркнул Джон неожиданно грубо. Он понял, что Шерлок был там? Услышал его?

Пару секунд помолчав, Шерлок тихо, но сильно сглотнул и ответил.

— Я ничего не слышал, — соврал он.

Джон, стоящий к нему спиной и напряжённо опирающийся руками о столешницу, только горько усмехнулся и опустил голову ещё ниже. Тут же вскипел чайник и он занялся кофе, но сердце Шерлока ёкнуло от одной только догадки, что Джон мог так среагировать на знакомый всем зуд, а не просто на пролетевшую по воздуху ложь.

***

Джон Ватсон был идеален. Это было нереально, но он действительно был нереально идеален. Кроме одной маленькой детали, которая, тем не менее, сильно мешала Шерлоку.

Джон Ватсон не врал. Уж лжецов Шерлок распознает на раз два, но Джон, о, невозможный, никогда ему не врал. И никому другому не врал, потому как его круг общения был ограничен безобидной болтовней с Лестрейдом и недовольным молчанием перед Салли Донован и Майкрофтом. Шерлок был единственным, с кем Джон на самом деле беседовал и он никогда ему не врал, даже если некоторые его слова были обидны. То есть, в рамках приличия обидны, но Шерлок только смеялся на бубнеж друга.

А в душе выл от досады. С тех пор, как он встретил Джона, зуд на коже прекратился, _Он_ перестал врать, даже немного привирать, как и Джон, но что если это было вопиющим совпадением? Что если ровно в тот момент, когда Холмс решится раскрыть Джону свои чувства, его тело защекочет от новой лжи, которая точно не могла сейчас быть сказана его соседом. Шерлок не переживёт этого, а потому молчит.

***

Однажды, когда приближался сочельник, Шерлок обратил внимание, что Лондон вокруг него резко оживился, все наполнилось красками и огнями, люди были радостные, чересчур, по мнению Холмса. Повсюду стояли отвратительные запахи ели и ненавистного Шерлоку глинтвейна. И эта атмосфера праздника угнетала его всю неделю. 

Но в день торжества, когда он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит после увлекательного дела, он вдруг заметил, что квартира никак не изменилась. Не было рождественского дерева посреди комнаты, не было огней на окнах, из кухни не воняло винным напитком и не было ни одного украшения. Ладно, Джон с миссис Хадсон протерли пыль, но это они делают и в будни.

В этот момент Джон спустился из комнаты.

— Как прошло? — поинтересовался он. Шерлок окинул его внимательным взглядом. Побрился и подстригся — вся Джонова подготовка к Рождеству? Не такого Холмс ожидал от сентиментального соседа.  
— Класс, преступник сидит в тюрьме без ноги и трех пальцев на левой руке, — сообщил Шерлок, не сводя с друга опасливого взгляда.  
— Что с ним случилось? — тут же заинтересовался Ватсон. 

Следующие пару часов они провели обсуждая дело, которое Джон пропустил по причине отъезда к семье, для предварительного поздравления.

— А как… прошло у тебя? — как можно более отстранённо спросил детектив.  
— Тяжело. Гарри была в депрессии из-за первого её Рождества без Клары и я как мог спасал её от пьянства. А это было тяжело, учитывая, что наш дядя Руди из Германии то и дело соблазнял её на кружечку пива в честь Рождества. Сумасшедший старик, — пожаловался Ватсон.  
— Ты вроде давно вернулся, не захотел украшать квартиру? — честно спросил Шерлок.

Джон замолк и поднял на Шерлока печальный взгляд.

— Я не большой фанат Рождества, с ним связаны весьма неприятные воспоминания, — признался он.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Понимаю, о чём ты, — кивнул он. Джон выгнул бровь, удивляясь, ведь он никогда не говорил Шерлоку об этом раньше.

Но Холмс и сам давно вычеркнул этот праздник из своей жизни, ещё тогда, когда ужасная надпись чуть не задушила его в душевой…

***

Всё стало ещё хуже, когда Джон устроился на работу. Шерлок был категорически против, уверяя, что они могут брать платные дела от частных лиц, но Джон настаивал, что не хочет быть пожизненным должником Шерлока, а военной пенсии ему катастрофически не хватает.

Армагеддон же начался тогда, когда после первого рабочего дня Джон вернулся домой и на вопрос Шерлока об интересных событиях сначала загадочно промолчал, а потом заявил, что ему приглянулась тамошняя врач Сара.

К своему величайшему сожалению, Шерлок не придал этому особого значения, за что потом сильно поплатился. Через пару дней, когда у них в разгаре было интереснейшее дело о тайном сообществе, Джон заявил:

— Вообще-то я собирался пригласить Сару на свидание, — возмутился он на заявление Шерлока о том, что у них много работы на следующий вечер.

Шерлок метался по комнате, возмущался и даже ругался, что у них есть дела поважнее, чем какое-то Джоново свидание, но тот только закатил глаза, возмутился, что мир не крутится вокруг Шерлока, взял с крючка куртку и вышел вон с Бейкер-стрит.

Одновременно хотелось, чтобы он так же легко вышел из сердца Шерлока и чтобы он сейчас же вернулся и поцеловал его. Господи, почему-то именно после ссор Шерлок особенно остро ощущал, что должен поцеловать Джона Ватсона, а иначе ничто не будет прежним. И видимо ему стоило прислушаться к этому ощущению раньше, прежде чем доктор завел себе эту дурацкую подружку.

Ну и ладно, ну и пускай идёт, Шерлок найдёт чем себя занять на этот вечер и на всю оставшуюся жизнь…

Конечно, Шерлок давно мог просто раскрыть все карты и громко заявить, что этот лучший на свете доктор принадлежит ему целиком и полностью, но его останавливало то, как на это может отреагировать Джон. До сих пор у него были отношения только с женщинами, и с Шерлоком он никогда не заходил дальше их установившейся дружбы. Если бы Джон имел виды на Шерлока, он был подал знак… Ведь подал бы?

Они никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь друг друга, лишь один раз. В кафе во время засады на таксиста. Джон поинтересовался, состоит ли Шерлок в официальных (с парой) или неофициальных (чужой человек) отношениях, на что получил ответ, что тот в целом не заинтересован в поиске партнёров и практически женат на работе. Сам-то Шерлок тогда имел ввиду, что уже нашёл нужного человека, но что понял для себя Джон — загадка, которую Шерлоку, увы, раскрыть не дано.

***

Шерлок, опустошенный во второй раз в жизни, но теперь не желающий опускаться до наркотиков ради Джона, посильнее завернулся в свой халат и уткнулся носом в спинку дивана. Он собирался так ждать возвращения соседа, даже если тот придёт только завтра вечером, так как сможет отправиться на работу из дома той идиотки.

Но истощенный делом, как бы он не хотел, Шерлок уснул. 

***

Проснулся он от того, что услышал на лестнице знакомые шаги. Моментально узнав их, он снова посильнее вжался в спинку дивана, готовый строить из себя обиженного хоть всю следующую неделю.

Кинув быстрый взгляд на окно, он понял, что проспал всего несколько часов, а значит сейчас была поздняя ночь, а значит свидание Джона не закончилось тем, чего Холмс так боялся, ведь иначе тот остался бы у подружки.

Тем временем друг зашел в квартиру и остановился на пороге гостиной, судя по шороху, опершись на косяк плечом.

— Я пропустил всё веселье? — задорно, даже как-то поддразнивающе спросил он.

Шерлок гордо молчал и не шевелился, даже почти не дышал.

— Ты же говорил, что у нас много дел, а теперь сам же тратишь драгоценное время на обиду? Беспочвенную, кстати говоря, так как я всё же здесь, — продолжал отчего-то веселиться Джон.

— Что, не удалось свидание? — ехидно ответил ему Шерлок, а сам зажмуривал глаза в готовности услышать плохой для себя ответ.  
— Ну почему же, все было потрясающе. Я ел мороженое, гулял по ночному Лондону, нормально поел и никуда не спешил. Я отлично провел время, — поделился доктор, вешая куртку на крючок и направляясь к письменному столу.  
— Странно, что ты здесь. Подружку вечер не впечатлил? — кинул детектив.  
— Ну, знаешь, она такая особа. Эта Лондонская ночь та ещё леди, сопровождает многих и остаётся до утра со всеми, — усмехнулся Ватсон, шурша своим блокнотом.

Тут в голове Шерлока произошёл сбой и ему понадобился зрительный контакт, чтобы узнать, что случилось этим вечером. Он резко подскочил на диване и уставился на физиономию абсолютно довольного собой и жизнью Джона Ватсона.

— Ты… гулял один, — уточнил он увиденное.  
— Только если потрясающе красивый вечер нельзя считать за компанию, — откинулся на спинку стула Джон.  
— Но… Ты сказал, что позвал на свидание эту докторшу, — искренне недоумевал Шерлок.  
— Ну нет, я сказал, что собирался, но потом кое-что случилось, так что я решил просто побыть наедине с собой, — положил руки на колени Джон.

В голове Шерлока что-то звякнуло.

— Что… случилось? — настороженно уточнил он, ещё раз оглядывая соседа на предмет ранений.  
— Моя Пара подала сигнал, — блаженно улыбался, глядя куда-то в потолок, Джон. — И теперь я точно знаю кто это и что мне делать.

В голове Шерлока резко затихли абсолютно все мысли. Всё, что осталось, это эхом звучащий голос Джона, сообщающий, что он узнал, кто его пара. Только вот это не может быть Шерлок, он же проспал почти всё время отсутствия Джона и ни с кем не говорил, никому не врал.

Джон глядел на замершего Холмса уже несколько минут и начинал переживать за друга, потому встал и подошел к нему. Он хотел коснуться его руки, чтобы проверить пульс, как вдруг кучерявый дернулся и отбил протянутую Джонову руку.

Оба замерли от удивления, особенно сам Шерлок. Он резко подскочил на ноги и теперь смотрел на Джона сверху вниз, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного увереннее. И чтобы Джон видел, что Холмс вовсе не сломан. Он абсолютно точно не сломан окончательно и бесповоротно. Надо просто собраться с мыслями и понять, что он вовсе и не любит этого потрясающего доктора. Шерлок вовсе не влюблен, это всё была странная реакция на его первого в жизни друга, вот и всё!

— О, — вдруг тихо проговорил Джон. — Снова.

Шерлок в недоумении нахмурился.

— Что? — уточнил он. Мозг отказывался приходить в норму, что вдвойне угнетало детектива.  
— Пара снова врёт, снова сама себе, полагаю. О чём, интересно… Не поможешь? — Джон повернулся к Шерлоку спиной и вдруг начал стягивать с себя свитер. Полностью оглушенный шоком Шерлок просто стоял на месте. Тем временем на кресло, вслед за свитером, улетели и рубашка с футболкой.

И в этот момент Шерлок перестал дышать, как когда-то давно на Рождество, когда увидел на себе страшную надпись. Вот и сейчас он видел вводящие его в оцепенение слова. Его собственные слова. На спине его соседа на всей её площади чернели его собственные **«Я вовсе не влюблён в Джона Ватсона!»** , а сбоку на плече была небольшая **«Пусть идёт к ней, мне плевать»** из-за которой и отменилось свидание.

— Шерлок, ну, что там написано? — поинтересовался Джон, стоя при этом неподвижно и уверенно выпрямив спину.

Не в силах поверить в происходящее, Шерлок поднял руку и осторожно коснулся пальцами спины товарища. Тот слегка вздрогнул, но больше никак не отреагировал. А Шерлок принялся пальцем медленно выводить каждую букву, так красящую светлую кожу Джона. И чем ближе он приближался к её концу, тем слабее становилась фраза. Когда он обвел восклицательный знак, спина Джона полностью посветлела, не было и следа этой лжи. Стало как-то светло на душе и грустно одновременно. Оказалось, что это чертовски приятно — видеть собственную ложь на чужом теле. Чужом? Что за бред! Джон — его и ничей больше. Он чужой для всех, кроме Шерлока.

— Шерлок… — снова хотел прервать тишину Джон, но длинные руки, обнявшие его со спины, обхватившие его поперек груди, крепко прижимающие его спиной к тяжело вздымающейся груди позади заставили его замолчать.

Так они и стояли в тишине и слушали дыхание друг друга. Шерлок ловил каждый вздох и выдох, каждое мельчайшее шевеление. Этот момент можно было бы назвать идеальным, если бы не…

— Сейчас же перестань думать! — буркнул он.  
— Шерлок, но мне правда интересно, что ещё написано на моей спине, дай я посмотрю, — усмехнулся блондин и попытался вырваться из хватки детектива, но тот не дал доктору и шанса.  
— Надписи уже пропали, — оповестил его он.  
— Ох, ну тогда скажи, что там было? — поставил руки в бока и слегка повернул голову в бок Джон  
— Гнусная ложь, — ответил ему Шерлок и опустил голову, чтобы губами коснуться макушки друга. Он вдыхал запах сырости, яблочного шампуня и ещё чего-то, наверное, самого Джона.

***

— Почему так долго? — зарылся он носом в тронутые сединой светлые волосы.  
— Потому что ты был женатым на работе засранцем, Шерлок, — вдруг с явной укоризной ответил Ватсон.

Шерлок поднял было голову, чтобы возмутиться, как вдруг вспомнил их разговор в кафе во время первого дела, и всё понял.

— Как давно ты знаешь? — шепотом спросил детектив.  
— Когда во время первого дела Грег заявил, что ищет у тебя в квартире наркотики, последняя часть пазла встала на место, — признался _Он_. — А ты?  
— С тех пор, как ты сказал «Афганистан», — выдохнул ему в затылок мужчина и тут же опустил голову, лбом касаясь любимого затылка. — Первый день. Мы поняли все почти в первый же день. Сколько времени мы потратили ни на что…  
— Я повторюсь, я заигрывал с тобой в тот же первый день, — возмущенно фыркнул Джон.  
— А я такой идиот, — признал детектив. — Джон, прости меня, я правда самый настоящий идиот.

Вдруг Джон вывернулся в руках Холмса и оказался с ним лицом к лицу.

— И теперь ты мой идиот, — улыбнулся ему мужчина.

***

Они обнимались, не говоря ни слова, просто наслаждались друг другом. Постепенно им надоело стоять и они сели на диван, что почти тут же привело их в лежачее положение. Шерлок обхватил своего доктора руками и ногами и уже никогда не собирался выпускать его. Джон лежал на нем, головой на его груди, с закрытыми глазами, слушая размеренное дыхание и взволнованный стук сердца Шерлока, думающего, что если тот разожмет хватку, то Ватсон просто растворится в воздухе.

— Шерлок, — подал тихий напряженный голос Джон.  
— М? — лениво спросил тот, немного посильнее хватаясь пальцами за талию любимого, готовый отстаивать своё право не выпускать его ещё несколько часов.  
— Я вовсе не предпочитаю тебе смерть… — тихо проговорил он, и Шерлок так резко вздрогнул, что слегка поцарапал кожу на талии партнера.  
— О… Я… Я не думал, что эта фраза… — начал оправдываться он. — Тогда я был уверен, что это кристальная истина… Видимо, моё подсознание знало правду…  
— На самом деле я сам ненавидел всё это, но у меня не было выбора, — начал было Джон.  
— Я помню. Ты как-то говорил. Твоё бюджетное место отдавали богатому засранцу, других не было и денег на окончание института у тебя не было. Служба была единственным вариантом, хоть ты и сказал родителям другое, — нервно усмехнулся он в конце.  
— А, так вот как ты узнал… — вздохнул _Он_. — Поэтому ты ненавидишь Рожде...  
— Да, — резко перебил его Холмс, желая как можно скорее закончить этот разговор. Он попытался отвлечь Джона другим случаем.

— Впервые я узнал о тебе, когда ты отказался от конфет. Но ты же их правда не любишь, почему это было ложью? — спросил он.  
— О, в детстве я тащил в рот всё, что было сладким. Однажды я гулял во дворе один, Гарри заболела, и со мной заговорил незнакомец, предложил поехать с ним, и он за это даст мне много конфет. Но я же не дурак, — рассказывал Джон.  
— Ммм, — с сомнением протянул Шерлок.  
— Так, заткнись. Я сказал ему, что не люблю конфеты, пнул его в пах и побежал домой. С тех пор конфеты вызывали неприятные ощущения и я перестал их есть. В моей жизни остался только джем, — закончил рассказ Ватсон.  
— Не только, — возмутился Шерлок.  
— М? — не понял доктор.  
— Тогда в твоей жизни появился я, — заявил Холмс.  
— О, а разве ты сладкий? — удивился Джон.  
— Многие говорили мне, что да, — гордо выгнул бровь детектив.

Джон хмыкнул, поднял свою руку, заглянул в ладонь и показал её Шерлоку. Её и эти слова на ней.

— Уверен? — улыбнулся светловолосый.

Шерлок перехватил его руку, легко поцеловал раскрытую ладонь и хитро глянул на Джона.

— Можешь сам проверить, — предложил он.  
— Ну, иди сюда, — фыркнул Джон, подвинулся вперед, руки запустил в густую кучерявую шевелюру и притянул Шерлока к себе для самого потрясающего и самого сладкого поцелуя в их жизни.

Точнее, для **первого** самого потрясающего и самого сладкого. А на деле же им становился каждый следующий. И это точно была не ложь.


End file.
